


The House Special

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a Phantom Thief, Akechi not knowing how to feelings, December Spoilers, Frottage, I haven't had a dark!ship in ages what is happening, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief mention of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: Akechi had just come by for a coffee. He hadn’t expected to end up on his knees in Akira’s room.(Takes place during Sae’s dungeon, while Akechi is part of the Phantom Thieves)





	The House Special

Wind and rain whistled along the alleyways leading to Leblanc. Akechi hunched into himself and tried to walk as quickly as he could without slipping on the wet roads. There was no one else on the streets tonight in this storm. It was stupid of him to keep going, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was to go home. Whatever home was, anyway.

He had to angle his umbrella in front of his face to save himself from getting wet. He could barely see, but he could follow the tantalizing scent of roasting coffee to find his way.

“Sorry I’m a bit late—” The door to Leblanc jingled behind Akechi. He caught the door with his hand as he stamped the wetness off his shoes and shook out his umbrella under the store’s small awning. “It’s pretty bad outside, and by the time I realized how late it was getting, I was already off the train. I hope I didn’t catch you closing.”

Boss and Akira looked up from either side of the counter. “I was just getting ready to head home,” Boss said, wiping a damp rag along the bar, “but feel free to stay in here and out of the rain. This guy can make you a cup of something.” He gestured to Akira.

“Forgive my intrusion,” Akechi said as Akira stood and stretched.

“It’s no problem at all,” Akira said. “It’s always good to see you.” His gaze seemed to penetrate deep into Akechi’s soul, and Akechi casually averted his eyes. _He_ didn’t even like to see into his soul. “What can I do for you?”

When he left school earlier that evening, Akechi had told himself he wanted to stop by Leblanc today to smooth talk Akira, make sure he was coming across good and friendly and that there were no suspicions… but he did have to admit he had an ulterior motive. He had also been craving Leblanc’s coffee all day. You couldn’t get a good coffee like this anywhere else in the Shibuya region.

He smiled sunnily. “I’ll take the house recommendation,” he said with a charming wink, seating himself at the counter.  “Where’s Morgana?”

“He’s off accompanying Futaba to the supermarket,” Akira tugged on his apron and bustled to the back. “She wanted to try going alone, but he insisted in case she has a panic attack.”

Akechi chucked. It sounded fake to his ears. “Typical Morgana, always so hard-headed.” _It’s disgusting how much they care about each other. Fucking weak. He’ll show them what true power is._

“I’m closing up,” Boss said with a shrug. “Akechi, stay as long as you want. Akira, lock the door after he heads out. And don’t forget to clean up after yourselves.” He headed out the door, whistling, with his umbrella at the ready.

The two of them ended up side by side, silently sipping respective cups of coffee. Akechi had to admit, it was almost companiable. The rain hammered against the ceiling and walls. His cup was near scalding, but it smelled and tasted good, nutty and rich and strong. He wished… well, it didn’t matter what he wished. He’d miss the coffee here, when the day came.

Just the coffee.

Akira turned to him then, as if sensing Akechi’s wistful thought. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. You know, without the group around. How are you adjusting to things? I know it can be a shock the first couple times you go to the Metaverse.”

“Ah, well…” Akechi took a drawn out sip of his coffee to figure out what to say. _How_ did _I feel the first time I entered the Metaverse?_ “It was pretty surprising, but it was thrilling, too. Realizing that much power lies within me… it’s a little addicting. I know it’s not something an honorable detective like me should feel,” he waggled his eyebrows, “but it’s different from anything else I’ve ever experienced.”

He watched Akira’s reaction closely, but Akira just nodded. “I know what you mean. I know we go in there for serious reasons, but I can’t help but have fun. I’m going to miss this. ”

“It’s also kind of fun to have a little secret identity alongside being an ace detective, you know,” Akechi kept his face blandly pleasant. “I almost wish I could’ve joined in earlier.”

Akira shook his head and smiled. “Well, we tried to keep our distance from you. Ryuji, especially.”

“He’s a bit of a punk,” Akechi said sourly. He could be at least half-honest there. “Ah, I know he has his strengths in the team, though. I’m sure he’s a good friend to have.”

Akira finished off the last of his coffee and flashed a smile. “I appreciate your honesty.” He began gathering up their dishes and went to wash up. “The rest of the team isn’t entirely sure what to think of you joining us, but I know we can change the world with you at our side. Your Persona is powerful.”

“You’re easy to talk to.” _Even easier to lie to. It’s always easy to lie to people who believe in the goodness of humanity._

“The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up at all. Please, feel free to stay here until it does,” Akira called from the back. Rain was still thrashing against the windows, and a low rumble of thunder threatened in the distance.

“Oh, I couldn’t impose—”

“I’d like you to stay.” Akira’s warm breath brushed his cheek, and Akechi jumped a little. When Akechi turned his head, he was _right there_. When did he do that? “Come upstairs. We can watch TV, and I can lend you some dry clothes.”

Staying here did sound appealing, he had to admit. He wasn’t looking forward to fighting the storm the whole way to the subway. And Akechi’s clothes weren’t wet per se, but they _were_ uncomfortably damp.  He could stay. Just for a while.

Upstairs, Akira graciously handed him a pair of old sweatpants and an undershirt.

“Thank you very much.” Akechi started to unbutton his shirt, feeling awkward and hating it. He looked up as he slipped his shirt down his shoulders and was caught off-guard when he saw Akira watching him. Not just watching him—devouring him with his eyes. _Well, what do we have here? This is interesting._

Akechi felt himself switch into predator mode without meaning to. He _wanted._ He wanted—

He stepped forward, testing his boundaries, crowding into Akira’s personal space. Akira looked almost as surprised as Akechi had felt a moment ago.

He wanted—

Akira’s breath tickled across his mouth, his breath smelling pleasantly of rich coffee.

He wanted— _this._ Akechi let himself give in and closed the last few centimeters in a rush.

He was surprised when Akira turned the kiss lewd right away. He’d expected a bit more virginal blushing. _He never fails to surprise me, even when I think I’ve got him pinned down._

The thought of _pinning_ Akira _down_ jolted electric anticipation down his spine in a way he hadn’t felt before. This was all bullshit. Kissing him, _desiring_ him.  Akechi fought back his instinct to bite Akira hard. _I can’t. I have to keep pretending. I can’t ruin everything I’ve been fighting for when I’m so close._ He forced himself to keep the kiss wide-mouthed and slack, tongues rubbing against each other. They pulled back for just a moment before parting lips again, wet and hot.

Akira’s hands were everywhere at once, sliding down Akechi’s neck one moment and wrapping them around Akechi’s biceps another. He rubbed round Akechi’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Akechi sighed and waited for him to realize his nipples weren’t sensitive in the least.

“What’s that sound for, hm?” Akira murmured. Akechi grabbed him and pulled him back in, muffling Akira’s laugh in his mouth.

Akira moved his lips towards Akechi’s ear, dragging them along his jawline, flicking a quick tongue to his pulse. Akechi shivered despite himself. This all felt too good. He should stop. He should stop, but…

“Are you okay?” Akira pulled back. It was hard not to spill his guts to him. His quiet, open presence invited people to tell their life story, start to finish. Akechi couldn’t figure out how it worked, but it _did_. It was frustrating.

Akechi couldn’t trust himself to say anything. He simply nodded and fell to his knees.

Akira gasped as Akechi swiftly stripped him of his pants and tented boxer briefs—nondescript plain, gray and tight, Akechi noted—licked his lips, and slid the tip of his cock into his mouth.  Rock hard already. He didn’t entirely know what he was doing, but fuck it, it couldn’t be so difficult.

Akira gave a stifled, surprised moan. His hand found Akechi’s hair and grasped it. Akechi shivered— _again—_ at the barely-there pull.

Images flashed before his eyes: Akira shoving him down, choking him with his cock, nearly pulling his hair out by the roots with the force he was using to grab it; Akechi throwing Akira down onto a table, whipping off his own belt and flinging stinging stripes onto Akira’s back, _living_ for the pained grunts. Fuck, this wasn’t a thing he was supposed to want.

He’d come here for _coffee,_ goddammit.

He sucked lightly for a moment, then pulled back and licked long wet stripes along the sides of his cock to make it easier to take in all the way. He dove back in, suctioning until Akira’s cock was halfway down, then pulled back again. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he heard Akira whimper. It felt good to drag him down, make him feel what he _made_ him feel.

He grabbed Akira’s hips hard and this time sank all the way down until he could feel pubic hair tickling his nose. Akira was thick and firm in his mouth, all heat and skin and arousal. He was panting already, his grip on Akechi’s hair tightening hard again for just a second, and Akechi felt a thrill race through his body. He squirmed and rubbed his palm against his own thickening cock to relieve the pressure for just a moment before returning to grip Akira’s sharp hipbones.

Akechi let himself relax, let Akira pump gently into his mouth, his throat. He looked up and saw his quiet eyes watching him. It felt too intimate, and he looked away quickly. _It’s just sex_ , he thought to himself. _I still hate him. I still fucking_ hate _him. I will kill him without a second thought._

Akira pushed in far and stopped this time, holding Akechi’s head still for a neverending few seconds before relaxing his grip. Akechi pulled back, gasping to catch his breath, trailing thick saliva. Akira’s cock was shining wet, the head tantalizingly red and slick.

He leaned forward to take him into his mouth again, but before he could, Akira grabbed his arms. Akechi yelped embarrassingly as Akira dragged him up and towards his narrow bed. There wasn’t room for the two of them to lie side by side, and before Akechi knew it, Akira was naked on top of him. _Looks like he really isn’t so virginal after all._ He struggled to unbutton his slacks and wiggled them off best he could. All at once, Akira’s naked body was hot against his, his pubic hair tickling Akechi’s sensitive cock.

_What the fuck am I even doing, what are we doing, why am I—_ His brain quickly shut up when he looked into Akira’s eyes again. Akira held his gaze firmly as he licked his own hand, got it nice and wet before wrapping it around both of their cocks. Akechi’s eyes fell shut and his head tipped back. He felt exposed, his neck vulnerable, but god, it felt too good. Akira stroked them for a moment before pressing their cocks together, sliding them slickly. God, it felt too good. God, it felt _good._ Akechi couldn’t stand the thought of it.

“Does this feel good?  Do you like this?” It should’ve sounded like a pornstar line, but Akira sounded genuine.

“I, yes,” Akechi choked out, moaning when Akira moved his hips again. He was instantly embarrassed and flushed hotly.

Aki gave a Joker smirk at that. Akechi shivered. _That. That_ was what he liked to see—the smug darkness of rebellion inside him.

Akechi arched up against him, grabbed Akira’s ass and pulled him down at the same time. He was done with slow. He was done with looking into Akira’s eyes and answering breathless questions. He wanted to rut like fucking animals, he wanted primal lust and he wanted to get back to _hating_ Akira already instead of wishing they could be something more. Even just friends. Even just acquaintances.

Akira kissed at his shoulder, and Akechi rolled his eyes at the tenderness of it, safely out of Akira’s vision. “You’re too goddamn gentle,” he growled without thinking. Akira’s teeth sank into his shoulder without warning and Akechi yelped as he sucked hard and unrelenting. The pain shot right to his cock. He was marked, _owned,_ wanted, and there was proof of that right on his body. He craved it, he realized with a sickened jolt, but he couldn’t help from moaning as Akira bit him again, impossibly harder--And fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ it was too quick but Akechi couldn’t stop arching, spiraling upwards, and everything was tingling and white hot and with a jolt he was coming slick against Akira, gasping and moaning and abandoning all pretense. His whole body burned hot with pleasure.

Akira let out a surprised moan and kissed him sloppy and desperate, grinding harder. Akechi’s cock was too sensitive and Akira’s hips against him _hurt,_ but it felt so good. It felt good to be wanted so desperately.

Akira’s hips started to stutter and his hand scrambled on the bed. He fumbled his way to Akechi’s hand and laced their fingers together. Repulsed, Akechi yanked his hand back without thinking about it. Akira grabbed it again, this time _pinning_ it to the bed, and Akechi shuddered despite himself. Akira’s moans turned high and breathy. He was made of stuttering hips and shaking arms, thrusting sharply, and with a gasp he came hot against Akechi’s hip. He was coated in both of their come and somehow the thought made him bite his lip and slide his eyes closed. _Marked again._

They lay there quietly for a moment as their panting subsided. Akira leaned over to grab the undershirt he’d offered Akechi earlier, using it to wipe Akechi’s stomach and cock clean. Akechi hissed at the rough cloth on his sensitive skin, and hissed again with a jolt of his hips when Akira bent down to kiss the very tip of his spent cock. Akira grinned at him then, his hair even more of a mess than usual. Goddammit it, he was almost cute. Akechi had to get away.

“The storm’s letting up,” he said. His voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “I should get going before the last train.”

Akira looked startled, and then hurt. “What? Oh, no, I’ll make room for you. You can stay.”

“No. I really can’t.”

\--

The door to Leblanc jingled as he shut it behind him. He grabbed his umbrella from under the awning and walked through the dark rainless night to the station. Everything was the same, and yet… everything was different.

_I’ll still kill him. This changes nothing._

That night, Akechi found it hard to sleep. That wasn’t a common occurrence. He felt no guilt. He felt no remorse. But tonight… he felt something. A regret, a longing for what could be, or what could have been if everything were different.

_This changes nothing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaa, my first Persona 5 fic and the first fic I've posted in years! This game is incredible and I fell for this ship HARD. I'm normally a fluff person, but I need some dark shit with these two, and I'll be writing some in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Any grammar mistakes, please let me know and I will fix, since this is unbetaed.


End file.
